


Better Unsaid

by tebtosca



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/F, Hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Kinks: noncon, sexual hazing, pledgemaster!Adrianne</p><p>Prompt: Danneel and Genevieve are pledging a sorority and are forced to have sex (of whatever sort) as part of the hazing by their pledgemaster (can be whichever RPF female the author wants). Bonus if one of them secretly likes the other one and is secretly happy/turned on by it.</p><p>Written for blindfold_spn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Unsaid

Gen had managed to get through her entire freshman year without letting Danneel talk her into pledging the Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority. Gen knows how important is it for Danneel, she does, but the whole idea of it seems so silly and archaic. But Danneel’s mother, the Queen Bee of Louisiana society, had practically wrapped her baby girl in a KKG swaddling blanket at birth, so getting in was not only important, but expected. Danneel had given Gen that first non-Greek year at school as a present, but she knew her luck was up the minute they headed back to the dorms the first day of their sophomore year and Danneel had looked at her with her best southern belle pout.

Gen had been wrapped around Danneel’s finger since the first time they met and Danneel had convinced her that Gen’s new Barbie would be way happier living in Danneel’s Barbie Townhouse. And, ok, maybe Gen wasn’t as big a sucker now as she was when she was six, but she now had the added bonus of being hopelessly and devastatingly in unrequited love with her best friend.

So that’s how Gen ended up here, standing in her bra and panties in front of Adrianne Palicki, the gorgeous, charming, and vicious Head Pledgemaster of KKG.

At first the hazing hadn’t been that bad. They had to wash the cars of all the sorority sisters in bikinis. Then serve as drink servers wearing French maid costumes at their Welcome Back bash. Even the paddling the day before wasn’t that bad, considering Gen got to watch in her peripheral vision as Danneel bit her lip and grunted from having her ass smacked raw. That thought was something Gen was definitely not going to be repeating out loud, but, yeah.

Now they were in the Great Room of the sorority house and they were the only people in the vicinity. When Adrianne barked, people listened, and she obviously told the rest of the sisters to leave them alone for the evening’s festivities. That more than anything made Gen nervous.

“Kneel down and face each other,” Adrianne begins, her voice light but commanding.

Gen and Danneel shoot each other nervous glances but do as Adrianne instructs.

“Take off her bra.”

Both girls freeze. Gen sneaks a peak up at Adrianne and, yup, she is looking right at her. 

“Me?” Gen squeaks.

Adrianne’s mouth curves into what Gen can only classify as an evil smirk. “It’s not like you’ve never seen a pair of tits before, Pledge Cortese.”

Gen’s mouth goes instantly dry. She doesn’t know, does she? She can’t possibly.

“Gen, c’mon, it’s no big deal,” Danneel whispers, trying to look confident but Gen has known her for thirteen years and knows she’s embarrassed.

“Right, ok,” Gen replied, trying to smile in reassurance and she leans around Danneel and unclasps the bra. Danneel’s pale ripe breasts fall against Gen’s chest as she pulls off the material, and Gen has to stifle a groan at the feel of them. 

“Play with her nipples,” Adrianne demands next, and that gets a shocked glance up from both of them.

“Are you serious?” Gen replies, rolling her eyes with her best attempt at nonchalance, but she’s shaking inside with how much even the idea of touching Danneel’s nipples is turning her on. 

Adrianne’s mouth pulls into a tight, grim line and she leans down, but she’s talking directly to Danneel and bypassing Gen completely. “What would your mama say if she knew that her daughter didn’t know how to follow instructions?” 

Gen wants to protest, tell Adrianne that it’s her fault, that she’s the one not following instructions, but she knows it’s no good. Danneel is bright red and her shoulders are shaking just a bit. Adrianne’s lips are pressed so close to Danneel’s ear that her nose is nearly buried in the strands of her auburn hair. 

“Come on, Gen, do it,” Danneel whispers, her voice cracking a bit. She’s looking over Gen’s shoulder, not at her face. 

Gen raises her hand tentatively, leaning over just to a bit to stroke her index finger over Danneel’s left nipple. It tightens up at the touch, and Gen is brave enough to add her thumb to it. “Use both hands, get those nipples hard,” Adrianne keeps on instructing, standing over them like a prison guard. 

Danneel’s jaw is clenching, but she stays completely still and lets Gen rub at the other tiny pink bud until both of them are standing at attention. Gen’s twisting in a circular motion now, trying to be gentle, but it’s hard to keep herself from just grabbing Danneel and going to town. 

“Use your tongue.”

Gen swallows hard when Danneel finally looks at her with pleading look in her eyes. Danneel’s apologizing to her with that look, like this is a hardship for Gen instead of her. Gen realizes she has no idea whatsoever, and it makes Gen want to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Gen slides her hands down off of Danneel’s breasts and settles them on her waist. She steadies herself with that grip as she leans down and slowly licks over one areola. Danneel gasps a little at the wet touch and Gen almost thinks she can hear her heartbeat. After a moment, Gen sucks the nipple into her mouth, suckling a bit as she rubs the pad of her tongue along the underside of it. Her fingers slide down a fraction and grip a little harder at Danneel’s hips as she gives similar treatment to the other nipple. 

“Stop.” 

Adrianne’s voice cuts through Gen’s haze and she pulls back like Danneel’s skin is hot to the touch. Danneel moves to lean back as well, and sways precariously with the sudden movement before righting herself. 

They are both breathing a bit heavy, and Danneel still won’t meet Gen’s eyes. 

“Pledge Harris, take off Pledge Cortese’s panties.” Gen’s eyes are wild. Her panties are wet. Danneel’s gonna know, she’s gonna figure it out and everything is going to be fucked to hell. 

“Is that really necessary?” Danneel tries to rebel, staring up at Adrianne with the steel that Gen knows so well. Maybe everything will be okay if they just call Adrianne’s bluff. 

Adrianne is tall and commanding, even as she squats down in front of them. She rests her elbow on one knee and then rests her head on her hand. She shrugs coolly, but her spine is stiff and her eyes glitter with amusement. 

“Only those who are part of the Kappa Kappa Gamma sisterhood get to decide what’s necessary in this house. If you don’t want to be one of those sisters, Pledge Harris, then what are you still doing here?”

Danneel exhales and Gen eyes her nervously. They’d called Adrianne’s bluff and lost, and they both know it. Without another word, Danneel reaches over to start pulling Gen’s pink cotton bikini briefs off.

Luckily for Gen, Danneel keeps to the elastic on the sides and if she realizes how wet the material is, she doesn’t say anything. Gen helps her silently, bringing her knees up so she can slip the material off and toss them to the side. They kneel there wordlessly, Danneel topless and Gen bottomless. Gen feels exposed, dirty, and so turned on she thinks she might pass out from the emotion of it.

“Take Pledge Harris’ hand and put it where you want it.” Adrianne pauses. “And you know exactly what I mean, so please don’t waste any more of my time.”

Danneel, in an obvious attempt to make things easier for her best friend, holds out her hand willingly to Gen, who takes the gesture with a silent expression of thanks. Gen gnaws on her bottom lip in growing horror as she takes Danneel’s hand and presses it over her pubic mound. After a moment’s hesitation, she uses her own finger to push Danneel’s middle finger straight inside her slit.

Gen’s wet, so wet, and Danneel looks at her with a shocked expression, her mouth shaped like an O. Gen is mortified, her face bright red, and she tries to apologize without words, willing her to understand. She doesn’t stop though, and shifts Danneel’s hand until her thumb is pressed directly over Gen’s clit. Gen rocks her hips into it and Danneel lets her hump against her hand. Part of Gen wishes she knew what Danneel was thinking and the other part knows that finding out is sure to ruin her entire life.

“Stop. Pull your fingers out and lick them, Pledge Harris.”

Gen glimpses a tear at the corner of one of Danneel’s eyes right before she closes them. Danneel pulls her hand away from Gen’s crotch and sticks her index finger in her own mouth, sucking Gen’s pussy juice right off of them. Gen is shaking, half in fear and half in lust, as she watches Danneel clean her fingers with her eyes still pressed tightly shut.

“That’s enough for tonight, Pledges. Tomorrow we’ll see what’s in the toy box.”

Gen slumps to the ground and watches mortified as Danneel runs from the room without even looking back at her.  


  
  
  



End file.
